


What Blooms In The Dark

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Detention, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn, Punishment, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In the past, Professor Snape cruelly punishes Potter in detention.  In the present, husbands Severus and Harry roleplay a detention scene.





	What Blooms In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> -AU in which Severus Snape survived.  
> -Thanks and credit to [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay) for idea help.

_~The Past~_

_“Professor Snape,” Potter said tentatively as he entered Snape’s office._

_“Potter,” Snape replied, “you are late.”_

_“I was -” Potter began, but Snape cut him off._

_“Do not waste my time with your pathetic excuses. Being late for detention means ten points from Gryffindor. And five additional spankings.”_

_Potter felt his face flush as he set his bag down in the corner of the room, then began to remove his pants. This was far from his first detention with Snape, and he knew what to expect._

.

~The Present~

With the new silk blindfold on, Harry didn’t know what to expect. Severus had presented him with the gift at the start of their weekly date night, and Harry had been delighted. It matched the silk wrist cuffs Severus had given him last week, which now bound Harry’s hands behind his bare back. 

Severus unzipped Harry’s fly, letting his pants fall to his ankles, and Harry stepped eagerly out of them. He felt Severus’ hand land with soft affection on his waist. He felt Severus’ lips land with tender passion on his mouth. Harry would have reached out for his husband if his hands hadn’t been bound. Instead he kissed him back with heady enthusiasm, their tongues sashaying around each other in a well-practiced dance.

“Bend over, beloved,” Severus told him when the kiss broke, and he guided Harry to the edge of the bed they shared. Harry made a soft sound of enthusiasm as Severus helped him settle the top half of his body against the mattress. He heard Severus step back, and Harry wiggled his ass expectantly. 

.

_~The Past~_

_Once his ass was bare, Potter bent over the edge of Snape’s desk. He tried to brace himself for the pain._

_Snape waited for minutes that seemed to stretch on endlessly. But Potter knew he couldn’t relax; that was what Snape wanted, to catch him unawares. Potter tried to stay sharp, his mind focused. It was easier to take if he was prepared, if he knew right before the blow was coming._

_And yet, like always, Snape managed to strike at the precise moment Potter’s attention had slipped away. He had let himself become distracted by his own thoughts, forgetting for just an instant to hold himself in readiness - and then came the first slap of Snape’s hand against his ass._

_It was hard, and it stung, and Potter wanted to cry, but he hated to give Snape the satisfaction._

.

~The Present~

Harry waited impatiently for the first spanking. Severus liked to let Harry’s desire build up until he was yearning - then surprise him with the initial burst of painful pleasure. But Harry knew how to get Severus to give in.

“Please, Professor,” Harry said seductively, “I’ve been misbehaving so often, it’s just disgraceful.”

Severus stepped near and caressed the curve of Harry’s ass.

“Is that so,” he replied, “tell me, Mr. Potter, what naughty things have you done?” He ran his hand down Harry’s back, then cupped his ass cheeks and squeezed. Harry yelped when he felt Severus suddenly nip at his right cheek. Severus sunk his teeth in just the right amount. He knew exactly how much pain Harry enjoyed.

“I have a long list,” Harry confessed, “I’m sorry, Professor.”

“A spanking for each one then,” Severus announced. “Tell me the first.”

“Last week when I was in class,” Harry said in a tone of dramatically feigned shame, “I Imagined you sucking my cock. And I got hard.”

Severus made a soft grunt as his flat hand made contact with Harry’s ass. It was a gentle strike, with just a tease of pain. He was warming Harry up.

.

_~The Past~_

_Despite their brutality, Potter knew that the first five spankings were just warm ups. He could feel himself start to bruise after the third. He put all his focus into keeping silent. He wanted Snape to know he didn’t care. It didn’t really hurt him. It was nothing._

_“Five,” Snape announced, and Potter buried his face between his folded-up arms and blinked away tears he was glad Snape couldn’t see._

.

~The Present~

“The fifth bad thing I did,” Harry moaned, “was draw a lewd doodle of you.” The smack came down firmly, enough to make Harry’s cheeks tingle with sparks of tantalizing pain, but far from enough to bruise him.

“Actually, I drew at least five doodles,” he revealed, and five more bursts of pleasure rained down on him. They hurt more now, as Severus brought him gradually to the particular level of force that Harry craved. Harry moaned richly, and Severus stroked his hand over the sensitive flesh.

“Pink and lovely,” he murmured, and he pressed his lips to Harry’s skin. They felt cool against his warmed ass. Severus stayed there for a few minutes, his hands and mouth dancing over the curves of Harry’s cheeks. 

“I’m not done my list,” Harry objected in a half moan.

.

_~The Past~_

_After the warm up round was over, Potter listened to the short incantation Snape used on his hand. He knew well what the spell did._

_Snape’s spelled hand hit Potter’s ass as heavily as a thick book, and small spikes jutted out from what might be its cover, piercing tiny holes in Potter’s skin. Potter lost his cool and sobbed, and Snape chuckled. He gave Potter a few seconds of rest between blows, but it wasn’t enough. Though Potter was engulfed in a wildfire of pain and rage and humiliation, his cock had hardened against the desk. It was pressed painfully to the wood, and each time Snape’s spelled hand struck him, his erection was thrust against the surface._

_Potter heard himself make four more sobs, and he felt his length throb beneath him each time._

_“And now the five you earned with your tardiness,” Snape said sternly._

_Potter wanted it to stop, but he also didn’t. He hated Snape, this was a nightmare. Yet Potter often found himself acting out in front of Snape on purpose. He would tell himself it was because he enjoyed making things difficult for Snape. But in times like this, trapped helplessly amidst Snape’s glorious pain, Potter wondered if he secretly yearned for these punishments. Had he been late on purpose? In the moments between blows, did he dread the next one, or did he yearn for it?_

.

~The Present~

“You may have one more, Mr. Potter,” Severus told him, “so tell me your dirtiest sin, and I shall spank with as much savagery as it calls for.”

“Professor,” he said in a soft, theatrically earnest tone, “I cheated on one of your tests.”

Severus didn’t say anything for a while and Harry delightedly prepared himself for a very hard blow. But then he heard Severus laugh - a sound that always made Harry’s heart light up - and Harry laughed too.

“That had better have been part of the scene, Harry,” Severus said with sudden strictness, except Harry could hear the friendly smirk in his tone.

.

_~The Past~_

_Snape stopped when there was just one spanking left. Potter waited. He was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. He could feel how easily he would orgasm if he let himself - one more good thrust against the desk and he could be there. But then he would be punished for coming. Maybe that was what he wanted._

_Just as Potter was contemplating that, the final blow came. It was harder than all the rest. Potter’s erection was crushed cruelly against the wood, and with a sob that was part moan, he released before he could finish deciding whether or not he should._

.

~The Present~

“Remember,” Severus told Harry as he moved his fingers inside him, grazing soft circles over his prostate, “you may not come without permission.” Harry’s cock was pressed to the mattress, but whenever he began to thrust, Severus made him hold still. “Do you understand, Mr. Potter?” Severus asked in a stern tone.

“Mmm, yes, Sir!” Harry rushed to say.

“Good.” Severus withdrew his fingers, and Harry whimpered in objection. But a moment later Severus parted his cheeks and Harry felt his breath hot and quick against his entrance. He knew Severus’ warm wet tongue was near, and Harry let out a long, shuddering gasp of anticipation. 

.

_~The Past~_

_“You came,” Snape observed with disgust. “Look what you have done to my desk.” He stepped away so that Potter could stand._

_“I’m sorry, Professor,” Potter stammered, still shaken from the intensity of his orgasm, “I’ll clean it up.” He reached for his underwear and pants so that he might dress himself, but Snape snatched them away. “No, figure it out without these,” he commanded, “that is the punishment for your repugnant action.”_

_Potter blushed all over and looked around the room, not seeing anything to clean it up with. He had been planning to get towels from the bathroom, but now he would have to go through the hall nude from the waist down, and who knows who he might run into. And then what would he say? He wondered if he should try Snape’s desk drawers - surely there had to be a towel or tissue there - but Potter figured that rooting around in Snape’s desk would only get him into more trouble._

_He did it anyway._

.

~The Present~

Severus’ tongue pushed inside him. Its tip made its way lazily in and out, then glided in circles around the edge of Harry’s opening. Harry was moaning long and low, and he kept struggling against Severus’ firm grip on his hip, straining to hump the bed.

“Stay still,” Severus told him. Harry whimpered because Severus had stopped licking him. Severus stood up.

“You cannot even behave for one minute, can you?” he whispered playfully into Harry’s ear as he bent over his body. Harry could feel Severus’ large erection leaning into his ass and he pressed back into him. Severus was still dressed, but he thrust hard against Harry’s ass a few times, and Harry felt thoroughly teased.

.

_~The Past~_

_“You cannot even behave for one minute, Potter,” Snape said coldly as he pinned Potter to the desk and slammed shut the drawer Potter had opened. “How dare you look through my personal belongings.” He grabbed Potter by the arm and shook him violently, then ripped Potter’s shirt from his body in one fluid motion. The buttons went flying, and Snape threw the fabric at him. “Clean it up with this.”_

_Now wearing only his disheveled tie, Potter bent to wipe his seed from Snape’s desk using the torn shirt. Snape watched, smirking in Potter’s peripheral vision. Potter noticed himself cleaning slower than he had to, stretching his body out farther across the desk than was required, parting his legs and balancing on his toes in an exaggerated effort to reach the splattered come._

_Suddenly Snape was on him. He held Potter to the desk with a hand to his back. Potter heard Snape unzip his fly. Potter listened to his own heart beat with fear and lust, pounding against the wood below his chest. He told himself he would be saying no if he were allowed to. But he didn’t really believe himself._

.

~The Present~

“Please,” Harry pleaded, “please.” He tried to thrust against Severus, who leaned over him planting kisses on the side of his neck. 

“Please what?” Severus whispered in his ear.

“Please, Sir, please fuck me, I’m so bad and I need to be punished by your enormous cock in my young, tight ass.”

That seemed to work; Harry heard Severus unzip. Severus murmured a lubrication spell and Harry listened eagerly to the wet sound as he slicked his hardness before bringing its head to Harry’s entrance. He nuzzled it between Harry’s cheeks and pushed against Harry’s hole. But he didn’t go inside.

“Please,” Harry cried again after a long, frozen moment, “please fuck me, Professor, please.” 

Severus kissed across Harry’s back. He gave his hips a jerk tiny enough that he nearly breached the threshold - but didn’t. Harry made a loud sound of frustration.

.

_~The Past~_

_Potter heard the sound of Snape spitting into his hand. He knew that the time it took Snape to wet his enormous cock was the only moment Potter would be given to prepare himself. He tried to relax the muscles of his ass, but he was too scared - or too excited - to do anything but clench._

_“Potter,” Snape growled low, and shoved mercilessly into him. The spit had done little to lubricate him, and Potter cried out in pain - or was it some tortured, sick pleasure that made him yowl?_

_It didn’t matter because Snape had gripped Potter’s hair and was beginning to pull his hips back again, withdrawing partially from Potter’s channel. Potter sunk his teeth into his forearm folded beneath his head and dreaded - or longed for - the cruel thrusts he knew were coming._

.

~The Present~

“I won’t learn my lesson until you fuck it into me,” Harry told him with obscene innocence, “I need to be disciplined, for my own good.” He pressed his ass back against Severus’ erection and wiggled, trying to nudge it in. He was slippery with the magic lubrication and he thought maybe he could do it. Severus chuckled warmly.

“Beg me for it,” he commanded.

“Oh, please, please,” Harry cried out, “I need your cock inside me, Professor, oh I promise I’ll be ever so good for you once you’ve pounded your hard lesson into me.”

He felt the head of Severus’ length stroke over his opening, and Harry moaned desperately.

“Please, Sir.”

“Mr. Potter,” Severus breathed as he leaned very slowly into Harry. He let just the tip slide in and they both made sounds of exquisite relief - but then Severus held still. Harry bucked in frustration and Severus leaned a hand onto his lower back to hold him down.

“You have not begged enough,” he told Harry.

“Please please please,” he chanted into the mattress, “I’ll do anything.”

Severus moaned quietly, hesitating as though he had meant to tease Harry for longer, then began to push himself inside. His pace of entry was slow, and Harry felt his eagerness build with each passing instant. They moaned together, though Harry was much louder, and when Severus was fully within him at last, Harry felt perfectly stretched.

“Severus,” he whispered, forgetting the game for a moment amidst the swell of affection that enveloped him.

.

_~The Past~_

_“Please, Professor,” Potter cried, “it hurts,” - and it did, but Potter didn’t actually want it to stop. He knew Snape would keep going though, no matter what he said. He could see it now, feel it in his brutal touch: Snape knew how badly Potter wanted this. He had known even before Potter himself had understood._

_“Shut up, Potter,” Snape barked as he reached a hand to cover Potter’s mouth. Potter struggled against his grip, but moaned into his palm as Snape pounded ruthlessly into him._

.

~The Present~

Holding onto the silk wrist bindings, Severus fucked Harry with excruciatingly slow movements. He pushed fully inside each time and Harry felt him everywhere and it drove him mad with need. But then he would withdraw his hard length and Harry would feel painfully empty - until the next thrust.

“Faster, harder, please, Professor,” he begged.

“You presume to order me around, Mr. Potter,” Severus said between heavy breaths.

“No, Sir, of course not -”

“Perhaps you do require a harder punishment.”

“Yes,” Harry exclaimed, “yes, please, I do, I need to learn.”

Severus grunted and gave in, fucking Harry hard and fast. He reached around Harry’s body and found his erection leaking precum onto the bedspread. Harry shifted so Severus would have room to jerk him. Severus didn’t move his hand at first, and Harry was afraid he was going to have to beg more. As much as he enjoyed begging, he was too desperate now, and couldn’t bear the thought of further delay. 

But then Severus began to pleasure him, moving his hand slowly for the first few strokes, then blissfully pumping him, and Harry groaned and shuddered.

.

_~The Past~_

_Every time Snape fucked him, the possibility of getting simultaneously jerked off consumed Potter’s thoughts. Snape had done it twice out of fifteen detentions: just enough to give Potter the taste for his hand on him. Potter wanted to beg for it. He wanted to let himself melt under the force of Snape’s punishment, let himself be the quivering mess he felt like. He would beg to be touched, he would promise to do anything -_

_But Potter refused to give Snape his compliance. This was nothing; it didn’t hurt him, and it certainly didn’t arouse him. He tried to act like that was true, like he didn’t care, but then he realized that his back was heaving from the force of his sobs and between gasps for air he was moaning wantonly._

_“Professor Snape,” he called out without meaning to._

_Snape bent his body and brought his mouth to Potter’s ear._

_“What?”_

_Potter didn’t say anything._

_“Tell me,” Snape hissed, “tell me you like it.”_

_“Yes, Sir, I like it,” Potter cried before he could stop himself._

_Snape laughed cruelly against his ear, them bit his earlobe so hard it bled._

_“Please,” with deep shame Potter begged at last, “I need to be touched.”_

_“This is a punishment, Potter, it does not matter what you need.”_

_Potter grunted - a sound made of anger and longing - and ground his aching length into the desk._

.

~The Present~

“Remember, Mr. Potter,” Severus told him in a low voice as he stroked him, “you require permission to orgasm.”

Harry replied with a long-drawn-out mewl and a writhe of his body. Severus continued to fuck him with deep, hard thrusts. He matched the rhythm of his pumping hand to that of his snapping hips.

“Do you want to come?” Severus asked softly into his ear.

“Yes, yes, may I? Please, Professor? Please, Sir?”

Severus paused as though he was considering it.

“No,” he concluded, “not yet.”

Harry stomped his feet in frustration, then moaned at the vibrations it caused, and Severus chuckled and kissed his neck.

.

_~The Past~_

_“If you dirty my desk again, I will make you clean it with your tongue.”_

_But Potter couldn’t - or didn’t want to - stop the approach of his release. Snape was pounding relentlessly into him, hitting his most sensitive spot over and over. Potter wished Snape would wrap his fingers around his hardness. It was throbbing, aching for his attention. Potter wanted to come over Snape’s hand; he needed to. He recalled the two times that Snape had touched his cock, and Potter nearly orgasmed at the memories - but he held it off, held himself on the edge. He tried to think of what to say to get Snape to touch him._

_“Professor,” he wept, “touch me, I’ll do anything -”_

_And suddenly Snape’s hand was around his length, pumping furiously, and Potter was coming with a ragged, strangled cry._

.

~The Present~

“Please, may I come, Sir? Come for you?”

“Soon,” Severus growled in his ear as he continued to fuck and jerk him at speed.

“I promise I’ll be so good. I’ll pay perfect attention in class and do all my work exactly as you instruct, Sir, oh please, Sir, you are my favorite professor.”

Severus grunted and tightened his clutch on Harry’s wrist cuffs. He looped the silk cord to bring Harry’s hands closer together, then grabbed onto them. Harry returned Severus’ grasp at once, and they used the connection to support each other, pushing and pulling against the unbreakable strength of their link as their bodies moved together.

“You promise that you will be a good boy for me?” Severus moaned.

“Yes, always,” Harry yelled desperately.

Severus increased his pace but didn’t speak further, and Harry began to chant softly into the mattress: “please-please-sir-please-please-sir…”

“Now,” Severus called suddenly, and Harry began at once, his hardness pulsing against Severus’ grip. Severus moaned richly as he started his orgasm at nearly the same moment, leaning his body heavily into Harry’s, his lips pressed to his bare shoulder.

“Professor Snape,” Harry yelled as he shot wet over Severus’ hand. 

“Beloved,” Severus whispered, and he nuzzled Harry’s neck and kissed his skin.

.

_~The Past~_

_“Shameful, pathetic,” Snape spat as he pulled his still erect penis from Potter’s ass so quickly that it hurt, “you are deeply perverted to enjoy this so much, Potter.” He grabbed Potter by his loose tie and Potter’s hands flew to the fabric to stop himself from being choked. Snape smirked at him and threw him to the cold floor. Potter landed with a thud, and the still raw and punctured skin of his ass cheeks stung. Snape stood over him with his massive cock in his hand. He gave himself a few quick jerks and made a short barking sound as his wet spurted onto Potter’s face, splattering onto his chest._

_Potter had opened his mouth without thinking, and he swallowed the come that had landed in it, then wiped at the rest, which had managed to spray much of his cheeks, chin, nose and forehead. It smeared his glasses as well, and he took them off._

_“Detention is over,” Snape announced as he zipped up his fly, “you have ten minutes to clean this all up.” He threw Potter’s clothes at him. “But use your tongue for the desk or I will know, and you will regret it next time. Do not be here when I get back.”_

_He left, and Potter lay naked on the floor, Snape’s come dripping down the sides of his face and neck. He felt utterly crushed, and he wanted to curl up and sob. But he realized he was hard again. He stumbled to the desk and made himself release once more, jerking as fast as he could and adding to the wet he had left there before, leaving himself even more to lick away in the short time before Snape returned._

.

~The Present~

Gently, Severus removed Harry’s blindfold and wrist cuffs and they climbed under the covers. Severus pulled Harry close and Harry settled his head on Severus’ chest. Severus held him, stroking Harry’s skin with his fingertips. Harry listened to the soothing rhythm of his husband’s heartbeat.

“Don’t fall asleep, Severus,” Harry said hazily, “we didn’t put away the leftovers from dinner.”

“Shush,” Severus told him, and he kissed Harry’s lips softly before they both drifted off, safe and loved in each other’s arms.


End file.
